A Flower To Remember
by Arete the Philhellene
Summary: I remember singing, singing with nobody to hear my voice but the flowers in the yard. They listened. Follow ZAFTs songstress' feelings throughout the famous Gundam SEED! Lacus Clyne Centric


**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is a Lacus Clyne Tribute, since she's one of my farvourate characters! It talks about her feelings, and her past. Enjoy :D

**Summery: "**I remember singing, singing with nobody to hear my voice except the flowers in the yard. They listened." Read Lacus Clynes feelings throughout the series of Gundam SEED!

**Disclaimer: **I may write chapter after chapter, I may fantasize over every chapter. But Gundam SEED will never be mne. Note that Gundam SEED is directed by Fukuda-sama, and all rights over the series go to Sunrise and Bandai. But I do own the poem 'Precious Rose Of Time'. Even though it's insperation comes through Cgalli's image song, which I do not own.

A Flower to Remember

I remember singing, singing with nobody to hear my voice except the flowers in the yard. They listened. At that time, I was young and playful. I lived a normal life, among the civilians. Yes, I was young and full of life. My passion was writing poetry and singing it. My dream, was to be famous, to be a popstar, to have my name known throughout PLANT.

But, while a flower may listen to my voice without complaint, an audience of people is different. Very different. Their lingering eyes search you, they analyze you, your strengths, your weaknesses. You have to be composed, graceful, and beautiful. Perfect. A flower will accept you for who you are, not what you can do, or how you look, it sees past all that, and the beauty of your soul. Even if they themselves seem perfect, even if they decorate our world, they see what inside. You probably think I'm abnormal, talking about flowers like their people, but I believe that nature can see and hear all that goes on in our world.

_Through the mist that floats over the fields_

_At dusk; a new dawn_

_A precious rose is blooming_

_Ready to live it's life from here on._

Back then, I didn't have any confidence. I said something but never came through with it, I sat quietly and tried to fade into the background.

Others could easily take advantage of me. It was only then, when I came home to those flowers, did I find the courage to sing. My songs were meaningful with my heart put into writing them, if only the world could hear this voice, if only…that would be perfect, wouldn't it?

_The rose is fragile_

_If broken it will never mend_

_Yet it has a hope_

_Which will never leave it._

My name is Lacus Clyne, everyone. I have sea blue eyes, and pink locks. I have a great, poised, figure, and a finely drawn face. They say I am beautiful. Over the years, I gained courage, performed in school talent shows, and the people who saw me were amazed. I began to perform for group gatherings, and such.

_It has a wish_

_That it'll keep on wishing_

_Until the end of time._

Meanwhile, my father was into politics. Siegel Clyne. He was part of the supreme council, and his popularity was rising. Soon, he was elected as Chairman. He was a pacifist. So of course, the name 'Clyne' was well known throughout PLANT. And it was then that the media gave some interest to me. I had the voice of an angel, they said. So, I was to perform in a concert, and then it just started off. Soon, I was ZAFTs songstress.

_It strives to awaken eternity_

_Welcome a world in harmony_

_A world of peace_

_To warm our hearts._

People complimented me for my grace on stage, and my voice. The people in PLANT looked up to me. Envied me. Not every girl has their dreams come true. I did. So I should be happy, right? But this new life seems strangely…empty.

_Though it is only one single flower_

_In a field of many alike_

_Something makes it_

_Catch the wanderer's eye_

_And revive his long dormant hope_

_In his own heart_

_Of finally finding a place to call 'home'_

Sure, I was famous, my name was known throughout PLANT, but…

The friends I had cherished in my childhood were gone. I had no true friends. I had friends in high political positions, but that was only because of my respected position is PLANT.

But, there was always that garden…those same flowers. Ready to listen to me sing, talk, anything…so I was happy.

_Though many try and fail_

_It struggles on_

_Many are drawn to it_

_In it's journey to teach all_

_How to love again._

Then, there is the Zala factor. My father arranged for me to be married to a young man named Athrun Zala. He had dashing electric blue hair, and glimmering emerald eyes. He was quiet, but sweet. But my love for him was brotherly, not the love a wife would have for her husband. But I was content, Athrun was kind, and loving. Living my life with him will be joyous and adventurous.

_Even though his comrades whither; fade away_

_Afraid of the coldness_

_It strives to survive through the winter frost_

It has a burning desire that stretches to the limits 

_Of the widest ocean_

_The farthest land_

_Past the blue skies_

_Pushing off to the stars._

A few years after, the Earth Alliance Forces attacked Junuis 7 with a nuclear weapon, which was destroyed completely, the innocent peoples cries echoing into the darkness of the universe, and burning holes into our very hearts.

_Now, if our moment be in joy or sorrow_

_Safety or danger_

_Be it smooth or rough_

_We'll keep the hope of the rose_

_That struggles alongside us_

_Deep within our hearts_

PLANT was in an uproar. The Supreme Council was in shock. Athrun was grieving. And I…I was stunned. But I had to be strong for PLANT. So I was strong. I calmed everyone down with my words, and it wasn't until I reached home to my garden that I…I finally sat down beside the flowers and cried. Slowly composing a song on my notebook, the paper being stained with my salty tears.

_With that rose that overcame time_

_We'll stand together to face eternity_

_Several desires forming_

_One wish in the sky_

_Until that rose shall wilt_

_Our own desires will live on_

Soon after, I returned to that page and decided to call it 'Shizukana Yoru Ni' or 'In This Quiet Night'.

PLANT loved it.

It continued like that, the continuation is painful. It's powerless, yet it goes on. But things do change. In the most unlikely moment.

The year after, when war had broke out, I was out in a civilian ship, doing a check on the remains of Junuis 7, and I run into a problem. The Earth Forces officer only said they wanted to do an inspection, but one event leading to another, a conflict broke out, and I was shoved into a life pod.

The luckiest thing that's ever happened to me. When I was brought aboard the Archangel, I met a boy named Kira Yamato. He has mouse brown hair, a small tan from the sun, and the most intriguing amethyst eyes. I could stare at them for hours.

He was kind, and I immediately took a liking to him.

When I heard the pain in his tears, I felt an urge to comfort him, and complied. It's best to follow your feelings and sudden urges. And everyone needs comfort.

I found out that he is Athruns childhood friend, and that they are fighting against each other. I watched those amethyst orbs light up when I started to talk about Athrun. It was really sad. I prayed that they would be able to stop fighting.

My heart nearly stopped when I observed their encounter with one another. 'Then the next time we meet, I'll show you no mercy!' It tore my heart apart, just like this war. It's all pointless. Do we wish to take more and more lives?

A few month's later, Reverend Malchio said he was bringing an injured soldier to me. I agreed. Imagine my surprise when I saw that it was Kira-sama!

I'll never forget Kira's words to me. I'll never forget his pain. I'll never forget how he cried yet still said he would return.

I remember how is eyes lit up when I spoke to him the words 'Neither will or strength alone' before he went off in the Mobile suit I was giving to him.

I'll never forget Athrun's uncertainty when I confronted him. How unsure and afraid he looked.

I'll never forget the feeling of sorrow I felt when I burst into tears in front of Kira-sama. I'll never forget how I cried for the destroyed flowers as well as my father. I'll never forget the feeling of dread that surged through my veins when Jachin Due exploded, and I observed. Nor the feeling of relief when everyone returned safely.

I'll never forget this war, just as I won't forget the flowers that listened to my voice so long ago.

A flowers to remember, always.

_The miracle in the water_

_The wish in the sky_

_Our hopes will unite_

_Until that rose wilts_

_We'll stare at the same star_

_The mist in the fields is finally clearing_

_To a new dawn, to you_

_Precious rose of time._


End file.
